


The Whispers of Propaganda

by Fhujeth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Food, Mind Control, Nationverse, Propaganda, Soviet Union, emotional torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth
Summary: Lithuania is home at Russia's. He's alone for once, even. He's decided to raid Russia's fridge and take this chance to eat something decent. While he's eating, a voice reminds him of 'the past' and his memories with Poland. Now with Fanart.
Relationships: Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	The Whispers of Propaganda

Ah, finally. A few hours with Russia out of the house and Lithuania had the fridge to himself. He was not going to miss the chance to gorge on yesterday's leftover borscht and steamed Potatoes. Fuck it, if Russia came back and saw him in a food coma, he was going to take this time to eat and feast like the King he was. He'd deal with the consequences later, after all, what was Russia going to do, force Lithuania to uneat the food?

Eagerly, Lithuania set out a bowl, some bread, a plate or two, and pulled out the food, dishing it out onto the dinnerware. "I'm so hungry." He moaned to himself and sat down, "So, so, so hungry." He could feel the weakness in his body from having had only rationed food in the last two months. 

Lithuania gazed down at the delicious beet soup before him, his eyes glistening in perfect harmony. Borscht was one of his favourite foods in the entire world. Paired with a good piece of bread (not that this bread was good) it looked a feast. The only thing that could make this moment better would be some cepelinai and maybe some meat.

He hummed in joy as he scooped a spoonful into his mouth, the red soupy stew filling his insides with warm nostalgia. "Ukraine's is so good." He said gulping down some more, "I miss my own but..." He was lost in thought, memories of times during the Commonwealth flooding his mind.

Back then, Ukraine would spend more time in her territory, farming, cooking, taking care of agriculture. Her talent for cooking showed and Lithuania appreciated every job she did. There was nothing better than coming home from a battle, tired and weary, Poland by his side, blood in their hair, and finding that Ukraine had whipped up a full course meal of fresh farm ingredients. She was an honourable woman.

As Lithuania continued to consume the Borscht, more thoughts of times as the Commonwealth began to ruminate inside him. Tales of their adventures together as they bragged about how many men they killed, tales of fun findings, or even that time Latvia had found a mushroom the size of his head. They could eat for a week with a mushroom that size! He smiled at the thought, he longed for those times... 

"I must be stupid." He looked up, the beautiful, enamelled designs speckled the ceiling of Russia's dining room, "...to want those times."

 _You are._ Said a voice. It was vague and seemingly came from nowhere. _Do you really think Poland treated you that well?_ It continued. _Poland never treated you like that and you know that. You two hardly ate together... if you could even CALL it that._

Lithuania blinked a few times and set down his spoon, looking around for the source of the voice, "Who's there?" He wondered if he had been caught but quickly realized the words being spoken to him were Lithuanian and no one in the house, that he knew of, spoke that. In fact, he was one of the only people there at the wing of the house right now. It wouldn't make any sense to hear the voice. 

"I don't know who you are." Lithuania sputtered back in his own language, his voice riddled with Russian accents, "...b-but Poland and I ate together! We all did, like a family."

 _That's just what he wanted you to think._ The voice sounded close, yet far away. Could it have been in Lithuania's head?

"No... No!" Lithuania gritted his teeth. "We'd come home from battles or farming and celebrate a great day's work with a warm meal, together!" He shouted now, worry filling his voice, and his stomach knotting. The worry was forcing him to lose his appetite. "We were partners! That was how it was, even when my people started to worship Polish over their own tongue, Poland still treated me as an equal!!"

_Or did he treat you like his dog? His obedient little puppy that bowed to every whim as he took more and more away from you. After all, a dog always does think it's equal to its master._

Lithuania closed his eyes, trying to go back to remembering the good times with Poland and Borscht. The good times of eating after a day of labour. He could see the memory in his mind again, feeling calm while trying to push the voice out of his head again. He knew it wasn't true. He knew Poland was a selfish prick but Poland was never that low and even then, he could remember the times and moments he spent with Poland. Those moments were real, they were genuine.

"Poland may have been a work of art at times." Lithuania gulped, more tension tugging at his insides, "But he never would have treated me like that..." He closed his eyes hard, continuing to reenvision the victorious feasts they'd share. He could feel the warmth of the meal and moment coming back over him, the noise of the voice drowning out.

//"This food sure is great!" Poland spoke, despite the sweat, blood, and mud in his hair, "I can't believe how easily the enemy fell." He chuckled, turning towards Lithuania.

Lithuania nodded, feeling content with the outcome of their battle. He ate from the table, a massive feast alongside Poland. "We kicked ass and took names, like always." He iterated, taking a bite out of his food, "Vienna is safe, once again."

"We?" Poland laughed, "They're the 'Polish-Hussars'" He talked with his mouth full, spitting chunks of food everywhere, "You, you're not Polish. You didn't fight." Poland laughed with a surreal arrogance, "I mean, you did, kinda. Though all your men totally fell and I was left, as always, to save your butt."

Lithuania blinked, then looked at the large sausage Poland was chewing on, a part of a massive spread of delicate foods that were spread across a large table. He had fought. The army was both Polish, Lithuanian, and even Ruthenian. It wasn't just Polish. The Hussars were everyone of the Commonwealth. "No, I contributed just as much as you did. We're the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, not the Polish Kingdom." He picked up his food and bit into it again, suddenly it didn't taste nearly as good as it had a moment ago.

"You're delusional, but what can I totally expect from a Lithuanian? Intelligence? Faith? Dignity?" Poland scoffed, "But I like, totally don't care. I'll keep you around because you're cute."

//

Lithuania took a step back from the memory. He couldn't remember for certain. Poland hadn't been like that, had he? No. No, he couldn't have been it had to be the voice in his head. It was fucking with his mind.

_I'm the voice of your people, Lithuania. Would I lie to you?_

Was this the voice of his people or was this some sick manifestation of his mind? Was he going crazy or was Poland truly a horrible person?

_Remember that book you read in Russia's study last month? The one Russia had so graciously given you? ___

__He was given a book to read, a book of the history of the Polish-Lithuanian relations. It was even in Lithuanian._ _

__//_ _

__"I found this book while cleaning." Russia handed Lithuania the book, "I'm feeling nice today so I wanted to give it to you, as a present."_ _

__Lithuania flipped through the book, the words of his language filling the pages. He felt familiarity, and joy that Russia would even hand him a book in his language._ _

__"Burn it when you're done with it." Russia hummed and tossed Lithuania a box of matches with only one match inside. "Consider it an early birthday present."_ _

__With joy, Lithuania sat down, read the book, studied every detail. It was about the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, the Poles, what they did, the ways they manipulated history in their favour, to take out the proud victories of the Lithuanians and claim them as their own._ _

__Every turn of the page made Lithuania feel sicker, a hatred brewing towards Poland._ _

__//_ _

___You remember that book. Russia even went so far as to let you set it ablaze, such a good feeling, wasn't it?_ _ _

__"Shut up!" Lithuania stood up. His mind couldn't take it anymore. "I don't know what you want but--" His mind fell back to the text of the book again. The name on the cover with Lithuanian, the words were undeniably Lithuanian._ _

_Maybe it was PUPPY-love... or maybe you're just dumb._ The voice cackled. _Poland never loved you. You're just a fool to a cold-hearted manipulator._

__In a moment's motion, Lithuania threw the delicious borscht across the room, screaming at nothing but the wall. "IT DOESN'T MATTER!" He panted, only now realizing he'd not only thrown out valuable food but in doing so, also let beet juice stain the fine wallpaper of Russia's dining room. "Poland...wouldn't...do that..." He remembered Poland's smiling face as he congratulated Lithuania on a victory. "Lie to me all you want..." He did his best to hold onto that memory, but even then he could feel Poland's face warping. "It won't change what really happened."_ _

_They say love is blind._ The voice echoed as it began to fade. _Just remember, that behind rose coloured glasses, all the red flags just look like flags._

__Lithuania's hands shook as he fell to his knees, staring at the blood-coloured mess as it dripped down the wall. His mind torn in three as he replayed the voice, the book, and the memories in his head. He knew what punishments he'd get for sneaking food and even worse, dirtying the wall. None of them seemed to matter when compared to the rage and confusion he felt tugging at his mind over his once greatest friend._ _

**Author's Note:**

> The last line is from bojack, the rose coloured glasses one. I really liked it. The rest of the idea comes from the strips written about Lithuania in the USSR, mostly in the 1940s when he's having dreams and memories about Poland so... I kinda wanted to write about how historical revisionism and propaganda fucks with a nation's mind.


End file.
